Digigirls
by rika3000
Summary: The digital world is in trouble again,but Tommy and J.P aren't there to help save the world. Can the new girls help save the world without falling in love or betraying their friends?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about two girls named Kiya and Rika.

"Oh no, it's leaving!" "Come on we just have to make it." Kiya said running.  
" Chill Kiya" Rika said opening the door to the subway just before it was about to close.  
"See I told you we had nothing to worry about"  
"Whatever" Kiya said.

Kiya and Rika walked onto the subway to see 4 other people. One girl with blond hair,dressed in a violet and white striped shirt with matching pants, and hat. A boy with brown hair, dressed in a green shirt with jeans, and two boys who looked like twins. One had long black hair and a bandana on his head; he had dark blue eyes and was dressed in a blue and yellow shirt. The other twin had short black hair and a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey" said the boy with the brown hair." I'm Takuya, and this is Zoe, Kouichi, and Koji.

"Hey" Zoe and Kouichi said.  
"Hmph" Koji said barely nodding at them.  
"Hey, I'm Kiya and this is Rika" Kiya said pointing to her.  
"Hey" Rika said and walked to the back of the subway with Kiya right behind her. They both sit opposite of each other and fall asleep.

Kiya's P.O.V  
I woke up and heard people yelling and saying ouch.  
I find myself on the floor next to Rika.  
"What happened?" I said rubbing my head.  
"I don't know" "All of a sudden we hit something and we hit it hard" Rika said rubbing her head too.  
"Are you two ok?" Takuya said.  
"Yeah we're fine" I said.  
"Wow, check this out!" Rika said looking out the window  
Me: I...W.. where are we?  
"You're in the digital world" Kouichi said standing up.  
"The digital what?" I said frowning.  
"He said the digital world" Koji said smirking.  
"I am so taking a picture of this. Hey.. where 's my razor phone. OMG!.. I don't have it." Rika said checking her pockets.  
"We HAVE to find that phone. I'll call it and see if we can find it wait... I don't have mine either."I said frantically.  
" What the hell is going on? Why can't we find our phones" Rika said glaring at the others.  
"What is this?" I said taking out a hot pink gadget and Rika takes out a baby blue one as well.  
"No way" Koji said looking at us.  
Rika starts to get mad. "What is going on?"  
"Those things are called d-tectors" Takuya said. All of a sudden we come to a stop.  
"Just like I remember" Zoe said gazing out the window.  
"You've been here before?" I asked. She replies with a nod. We all get out to find three creatures standing there smiling.  
Zoe: "Bokomon, Neymon, Patamon, long time no see" She said giving them a hug.  
Me & Rika step out to introduce ourselves when...  
"Haha haha"  
"Oh no its Lucimon" Bokomon said.  
"Didn't we defeat him?" Koji said.  
"Yes, but he's returned and stronger" Bokomon said.

"We'll do whatever it takes to stop him" Takuya said pulling out his d-tector.  
Lucimon: "Well... if it isn't the legendary warriors. Come for pay back?" Lucimon said then muttered something and everything went black.

"Rika, Kiya are you ok?" Zoe said shaking us.  
"No" She said pushing Zoe slightly.  
Me: "Who was that?" I said.  
"That was Lucimon" Patamon said.  
Bokomon then filled us in about Lucimon and about the legendary warriors.  
"So you're saying we're legendary warriors" Rika said in disbelief. The others nodded their heads.

"You have got to be kidding" Rika said.

"Seriously" I said.  
Koji: "If you don't believe us then just leave, we don't need you anyways" Koji said turning away from us.  
Takuya: "Yes we do need you. So will you help us?" Takuya said with pleading eyes.  
"Sure" I said. This might be kinda fun saving the world from evil. We'll be like superheros.)

"I guess" Rika said rolling her eyes.

"Great no we need to go to the dark tower and rescue Nerfurtimon" Bokomon said.  
"The book keeper?" Zoe questioned.  
"Yeah the digital librarian" Neymon said.  
"Well lets get going" Takuya said. We all step onto what looks like a subway, but they call it a trailmon. I was just about to sit by Rika when Kouichi came up to me.  
"Hey I'm sorry about what my brother said about not needing you and your sister. We need you.. both of you" Kouichi said slightly blushing.  
"Thanks Kouichi, that was nice of you" I said smiling.  
Kouichi gives me a cute smile and walks over to Koji.

I walk over to Rika, "Hey"  
"What was that all about?" Rika said glancing at me and Kouichi.  
"He just wanted to apologize for what Koji said" I said.  
"That was nice" Rika said yawning.  
I glance over at Kouichi and see him staring at me. I quickly turn around and blushing, "that was nice of him"


	2. Chapter 2

Digigirls part two

Rika's P.O.V

(Flashback)

I'm younger about 8, I hear police cars and I hear an ambulance pull up.

"Daddy……" I scream and tears run down my cheek.

End of Flashback

I suddenly wake up and see Kiya with a worried look on her face.

Kiya: Are you ok?

Me: No, I think I'm gonna…….puke! I run to a window and throw up. Kiya walks over to me and hands me a bottle of Tylenol. I take the bottle and pop a pill.

Kiya: Better

"Much" I say holding my stomach.

"So… what was on today's menu" she says I sigh and shake my head.

"Disaster, my mom forgot to separate the eggs for the pancakes, and she also thought that the salt was sugar….. sheez.. she's killing me……. Litteraly.

(Kiya and Zoe giggle)

"Don't you think that you're exaggerating a little" Zoe says giggling

"If you saw her last birthday cake her mom made for her you would feel sorry for her" Kiya said.

"Oh yeah I can't believe you ate that cake, I gave mine to Mica" I said laughing

"Who's Mica?" Zoey says

"That's Rika's cat, I know I still can't eat chocolate cake because of that incident." Kiya says.

I roll my eyes "Yeah, sure you can't you know you love chocolate, that didn't stop you on V-day"

(Kiya blushes a little)

Takuya: What happened?

Me: It's a long story

Kouichi: We have plenty of time he says sitting next to Kiya

Koji: yeah

Me: Ok, but Kiya you have to help me

Kiya: Ok, I'll be your mom

Me: Ok, it all started on my 15th birthday, which was about 8 months ago. I was getting ready to go to Kiya's when……

Kiya: Honey, I made a surprise breakfast for you and guess what I'm off today so we can have some "Mother Daughter time together"

I practically wanted to bust out laughing because Kiya sounded just like my mom. I get back into character "But mom…… It's my birthday, can I have a little freedom, plus I'm going to Kiya's house.

Kiya: Not anymore we're going to this nice shop to get you a new dress after breakfast.

(I make gagging noises) Zoe laughs and the others smile.

Me& Kiya look at each other and smile.

Me: Well we'll skip to the part where she made the cake.

Kiya: Oh this is hilarious, I want to be me.

Me: Ok I'll be my mom and me.

Kiya: I knock on her door. I hug Kiya "Darling, I've almost finished the cake, Rika's upstairs.

I sit down and pretend to strum a guitar.

Me: Hey

Kiya: Here's your present

(I gasp) It's just what I wanted…….. a new ipod

Me: Suddenly the smoke detector goes off I go and get the fire extinguisher.

Kiya: Me and Rika walk down stairs and see her mom.

Me: Cake's done darling have a piece (I bust out laughing) I can't believe you ate it, the cake…………….

Kiya: Wow isn't this lovely; I really need your secret recipe.

Me: Well I put butter, sugar, chocolate, m&ms, stuff from this can, whipped cream, Jelly, peanut butter, ice cream……

Koji and Takuya: Ice cream!!!

( I nod my head) "And of course candles…. Now eat up.. I'm tired cooking is such hard work.

Kiya pinches my cheeks "Angel darling"

Me: Oh god

Kiya: Well it can't be that bad I say taking a bite

Everyone: Gross

Me: I tried to warn her, but did she listen… no!

Kiya holds up an imaginary can and has a grave look on her face. Ewwww… she put cat food in here…Yuck…… (Kiya pretends to spit out fake food)

Me: Told Ya… The End

Me & Kiya bow

Me: But that was the best B-day ever

Takuya: Why?

I look at Kiya with a small smile. "Because that day I made my best friend and I wished I had some of my dad's famous chocolate cake."

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, just Koji (j/k)

Kiya's P.O.V

The next day we stop at this beach.

"Wow it reminds me of Hawaii" I say looking out the window.

"No it doesn't" Rika says looking out the window.

"Gosh, your so negative," I say stepping out of the trailmon.

"Thank you" Rika says stepping out too.

All of us step out to see a crowd of Toucanmon.

"O great a welcoming committee" Koji says taking out his detector.

Zoe, Kouichi, and Takuya do the same. I pull out mine to see it glowing.

"Cool" I say, I look at Rika's detector and see its glowing too. Finally it stops.

"You two have just received your spirits." Bokomon says.

"Awesome" Rika and I say together.

Toucanmon: Ahem! We just wanted to say sorry for what we did and we'll give you everything you need for a relaxing day for free.

Koji: I don't trust them

Takuya: Neither do I, let's just be on our guard.

Zoe smiles "So we're staying?"

Takuya "One relaxing day before battle won't hurt.

Me: "Yesss!"

Rika: "Oh joy!" (She walks over to a bench and sits down)

Kouichi: Let's go swimming!

Zoe: Let's have a picnic!

I suddenly turn pale swimming, I can't swim

Me: Oh, but we don't have any swim suits

Zoe: There are some in the girl's hut that we can use.

Me: Great, You coming Rika?

"Sure" Rika says sarcastically

We walk into the jut marked girls and see hundreds of swim suits. I finally pick out a pink and black one. Rika picks out a baby blue one.

Me: Zoe are you done yet?

Zoe: Almost, you and Rika go ahead

I turn to Rika looking at herself in the mirror. Rika sighs and takes off her ponytail holder. Her hair falls all over her face covering her bluish- green eyes.

Me: Ready?

Rika: I guess

We walk out to see Takuya, Koji, and Kouichi already dressed. Takuya had on green swimming trunks, Koji blue, and Kouichi red.

My jaw literally dropped. Oh my goodness, Kouichi looked so cute. I blushed just looking at him.

"Why aren't you guys in the water" Rika says coking her eyebrows.

"We just wanted to make sure that you guys were ok" Koji says

Rika looked like she was about to say something, but was cut off by Takuya.

"Where's Zoe" He says. Just as he said that Zoe comes out, "Tada" she says. Zoe is wearing a purple and white stripped swimsuit.

Kouichi: Come on let's hit the water!

"Um…..ok" I say nervously

Rika glances at me and I nod.

"Um...yeah, just one problem, Kiya can't swim.

Kouichi blushes "I'll teach her how to swim" (I blush too)

"Well it's settled…." Takuya says taking Zoe's hand. They run towards the water, Splash!!!

Kouichi takes my hand, "Do you trust me" gosh his eyes are gorgeous!

"Yes" I say gazing at his eyes. Kouichi and I jump into the water leaving Rika and Koji alone.

Rika's P.O.V

I stare at the water. Koji looks at me, "Scared?"

"In your dreams" I say Koji laughs and runs towards the water. I follow causally and jump into the water. I relax and glance over at Kiya who's holding onto Kouichi and blushing. Note to self ask Kiya if she likes Kouichi

"Why are you all alone" Koji says. I'm startled and loose my balance.

"Why do you care?" I say smiling

"Oh…. no reason" Koji says blushing, but is soon followed by an evil/sweet smile. Koji suddenly pushes my head under. Kick him and come up. "Why you little……." I say pushing his head under. I let go and swim over to Kiya.

"Hi" I say blushing

"Hey" Kouichi says "She's doing well" Kiya blushes and swims over to me.

"Hey" Koji says swimming over to us and dunking Kouichi under.

"Hey yourself" Kouichi says dunking Koji under for payback, but Koji grabs my foot and we all go under. I come back up. "You're such a…" I say

"Yes?" Koji says. (I blush) "Nothing"

Kiya smiles "Why are you blushing"

I stop blushing "I'm not blushing, why are you blushing?"

Kiya blushes a deep red "I'm not blushing, my cheeks are just hot cuz of the sun."

I smile evilly "How about I cool you off?" I dunk her under, but she kicks me into Koji.

"Ouch" I say.

Koji smiles "Are you ok"

Me: "No!" Koji grabs my waist and starts to tickle me. "Better?" He says

Me: (laugh) "Koji" ( laugh)

Koji: "What, I can't hear you?"

Me: ( laugh) "Stop Koji!"

Koji smiles "Make me" I stare at him for a second looking like I'm going to slap him, but instead I think about what to do. I giggle and move closer to him "How am I going to do that?" Koji stops tickling me and turns a deep red.

Koji "Um.." I flutter my eye lashes and put my arm around his neck and…..dunk him under. Koji comes back up and holds his arm. "Are you ok?" I say looking into his blue eyes.

Koji: "I'm fine……" Koji looks into my eyes. "Rika…… duck!"

"Huh" I say. All of a sudden a beach ball goes flying towards me. I quickly swim over to the beach and I see Takuya and Zoe playing beach ball.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Takuya says

Zoe frowns "Why not?"

Takuya blushes "I was too busy checking you out." (Zoe blushes)

Kouichi clears his throat "I really hate to break this love fest, but the picnics ready"

We all sit down and have a wonderful picnic. After we finish we play truth or dare.

Kiya: Ok I'll go first, Zoe truth or dare?

Zoe: Truth

Kiya: Is it true that you have a crush on Takuya?

Zoe blushes: Yes, Takuya raises his eyebrows when he hears that.

Zoe: Ok, Rika truth or Dare?

Me: I'm going to go with Dare

Zoe thinks a little: I dare you to kiss Koji on the lips

(I blush) "What if I don't?"

Zoe: You have to strip in front of the boys.

I move over to Koji and lean close to him. My lips touch his and we start to kiss. He puts his arm around my waist and I quickly pull away.

Koji:? I shake my head and sit next to Kiya

Me: Takuya truth or..

Takuya: Dare

Me: I dare you to kiss Zoe

Takuya: With pleasure. He and Zoe make out for a minute or so.

Kouichi: You can stop now. Takuya and Zoe slowly pull away.

Takuya: Kouichi truth or dare?

Kouchi hesitates: truth

Takuya: Out of Zoe, Kiya, and Rika who would you kiss?

Kouichi turns pink and mumbles something.

Koji: Speak up bro

Koji turns as red as you can get "Kiya". Kiya looks at everything else but him, but you can see she's blushing.

"Koji, Truth or Dare" he says

Koji: Dare. Kouichi turns to his brother and whispers something in his ear. Koji blushes and walks over to me and starts to kiss me on my neck.(I jump and blush) Finally he stops and he walks over to the boys hut.

Takuya: I guess we better call it a night. He gives Zoe a good night kiss and he & Kouichi follow Koji. I see Kiya staring at the water.

"Come on Kiya, its late" I say watching her.

"Yeah" Kiya says. Me, Kiya, and Zoe walk to the girls hut in silence.

Koji's P.O.V

Kouichi: Truth or Dare

Me: Dare

Kouchi: I dare you to kiss Rika. But surprise her. I blush and walk over to her. I start to kiss her. I can feel her jump but she soon relaxes. Wow I think. I pull away from her, shake my head, and walk over to the boy hut. I soon hear two pairs of footsteps behind me. I turn and see Takuya and Kouichi. Takuya breaks the silence. "So.. Do you like Rika? I shrug "I don't know….what's it to you?

Takuya smiles "Just thought since I saw you not make a face when you kissed her and being really nice to her……..

I gave Takuya a look and he stops "Well maybe….I was just being nice and the only reason I kissed her is because I really didn't feel like being a stripper tonight…… What about you and Zoë?

Takuya sighs, I like her but it's just complicated. Takuya is now dressed and falls asleep as soon as he hits the floor. I look at Kouichi who is hard in thought.

Me: So do you like Kiya?

Kouchi: I ….do but she doesn't like me that much.

Me: She does just give her time. (Kouichi sighs) "Yeah, but I know one thing, Rika likes you. I look at him in shock. "What?"

Kouchi lays down "Its obvious and you know you like her back.

Me: Well maybe I don't like her

Kouichi: Right…….. Then how come you were blushing every time you were around her.

Me: I was not…..Kiya likes you

Kouichi: Stop changing the subject and with that he falls asleep.

I sigh "Maybe I do like her….."

End of Chapter 3(Sorry its Long please review)


	4. Chapter 4

Rika's P.O.V

The next day we got on the trailmon and set out to find Nefertimon. Me & Kiya sat in the back in silence.(Koji looks at us) " Why are you so quiet?"

Me: Why do you care?

Kiya: Rika, he just asked a simple question.

(I sigh) This is going to be a long trip

Takuya: So where are you two from?

Me: New York

Kiya: California

Kouichi: What part of Shubuya do you two live in?

Me: Uptown

Kiya: Downtown

Kouichi: Do you go to Shubuya high?

Kiya: Yeah.. I've never seen you th... ( We hit a big bump and we started to roll down the hill) (Zoe and Kiya scream)

Me: Kiya Get away from the window! ( I knock Kiya out of the seat, but a piece of glass rips through my skin) I clinch my teeth to stop the pain.

Koji: We have to get out of here

Zoe: Yeah, but how?

Me: Through the windows...1...2...3...oof! I land on the ground and my arm is killing me. Kiya helps me up " Thanks"

Me: No problem, that's what friends are for.

Lucimon: Well isn't this sweet, two bestfriends, I'll make sure you tow die together.

Me: Over my dead body

Lucimon: Oh it shall I grab my detector "Exicute spirit evoultion" ( All the others just stare at me) I turn into a half cat, half human. I have long brown hair with cat ears and a tail.

" Leonamon" I say. I glance at my reflection in a piece of glass (wow ) ( Her element is Ice a little bit like Tommy's but alot different)

Kiya: Wow you look beautiful and as cute as a kitten.

Lucimon: Well...well a perfect pet for my collection, I'll make sure you get a very special spot.

Me: Whateva , frosty kiss. It hits him and he looks puzzled. Takuya pulls out his detector "Now's our chance" "Exicute spirit evolution" Koji does the same.

Lucimon regains himself " Why you sly little fox"

I wink at him and pull out my bow and arrow. " Frozen arrow" "Lobokendo" Lucimon: "Darkest night"

Me:Huh? ( I see Lobomon take my hand and everything goes black)

Koji: Rika...Rika... My eyes flutter open " Ow my head" I look around and see the others asleep except for Koji.

Me: What happened ...where's my detector?

Koji: Here (Koji hands me my detector)

Me: Why do you have it...what happened to me?

(Koji sighs) "Lucimon hit you very hard when he attacked you... and ... you went back to your human form. So you were falling from the sky and I saved you. I have your detector because it fell out of your hand when you passed out.

Me: So lemme get this straight, you saved me?

Koji looks away: Unfortunetly

Rika: How's Kiya?

Koji: She's been sad ever since Lucimon attacked you. ( I shake my head) "Poor Kiya"

Koji glances at me: She's been talking to Kouichi alot. ( Yeah, she likes him no doubt about it)

Me sarcastically: That's nice

Koji: Well if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep

Me: Wait, I just wanted to say thanks for... ( I blush)

Koji smiles: No problem that's what friends are for

Me: You know what you're not so bad Koji... I used to think that you were a jerk but now...

Koji: now what?

(I lie down so he won't see I'm blushing )" I think you're a nice jerk" (I fall asleep)

Koji's P.O.V

Koji: I take that as a complement I still think you're a... ( Koji sees that Rika is asleep)

(Takuya snores and Koji looks towards the stars )" I think you're a beautiful girl with fiery personality, and that will never change" And with that Koji falls asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiya's P.O.V

I wake up and see Rika asleep by Koji. I quickly run over to her. "Rika, I say quietly" Rika mumbles a little and rolls into Koji. She cuddles up next to him and she opens her eyes.

"Get off of me before I give you a black eye!" Rika says

Koji suddenly wakes up. "What are you talking about?" (Rika rolls her eyes and walks over to me)

"Good Morning!" She says

"Morning sunshine did you have a nice time with your boyfriend?" I say smiling

"My what?" Rika says shocker.

"Your boyfriend" I say glancing at Koji.

"Koji...No way!! You have no room to talk always flirting with Kouchi...you obviously like him..." She says

I blush "I do not"

Rika smiles "Yes you do. Admit it you're blushing right now"

I feel my cheeks get red "ooo...sometimes I can't stand you"

"Ditto" Rika says

"Hey you two stop fighting. We don't need to fight each other with Lucimon wrecking coas here and there…." Koji says

"You stay out of this!" Me and Rika say together.

"But you know you should listen to your boyfriend:" I say smiling ever so sweetly.

Rika blushes "Shut up Kiya! I'm warning you…"

I feel like I'm posed with darkness. "Like that's really going to happen. ever since your dad died you've been afraid that you'll loose another person that you care about" Rika looks at me shocked so I continue " You like him Rika but you're afraid to fall in love ..and end up like your mom... with a broken heart or worse…"

I glance at Rika and see her trying to fight back the tears.

"I can't believe you …" Rika says and runs of towards that forest terminal before I could say another word. I see that others staring at me in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would do something like that" Zoe says

"I had no idea that …" I clutch my stomach and fall towards the ground.

Kouichi looks at me funny. "Something's wrong" he says

"Leave me alone. Get away from me you hurt my best friend." I say to myself

"Is she talking to herself?" Takuya says. All of a sudden a black digimon appears before us.

"Who are you?" Koji says

"I'm Dankmon and I'm going to set Rika straight the little..." Dankmon trails off.

"No! Get away from me" I say

"Rika deserved everything you gave her and more." Dankmon says

"She doesn't deserve anything…" I say

Dankmon smiles "Mind beam" "You're wrong Kiya...Rika doesn't care about you...she hates you..."

"No she cares a lot for me... she like a sister to me" I say "Stop trying to control me and read my thoughts"

"Oh no, I'm not reading your thoughts this is..." Dankmon says

"That's it execute spirit evelutution..." I say. I turn into an elf like digimon with purple hair. I pointed ears with a moon staff with a star on it.

"Ladalfimon" Bokomon says "The warrior of the moon and stars. Like Rika is the warrior of ice.

"Moon beam" I say. I flash of white light comes from my staff and goes towards dankmon, but he quickly dodges it.

"Mesmerize" Dankmon says. A ray of bright swirls puts me under a hypnosis.

"No where was I. your dad is a drunk, you love playboy, and your favorite color is sea green. You are in love with Kouichi...is that right so far? (I shake me head trying to get out of the hypnosis)

Dankmon frowns "Where did I go wrong?"

I get a grip of myself "Messing with me" I kick Dankmon in the stomach.

Kouichi grabs his detector "Execute spirit evolution" he says. I look at Kouichi, and then I turn to Dankmon.

"What?" Dankmon says

I blush extra red "Star beam" I say

Kouichi now Loewemon "Shadow meteor"

" No!" Dank on say "Hyp…"

"Frozen arrow" says a voice. I turn and see that it's Leonamon, a.k.a Rika. She smiles at me and I return her smile.

"Fractal code digitize" I say. I watch Dankmon disappear into my detector, and then I return into my human form. Rika and Kouichi do the same. I turn to Rika and she grabs my hand and leads me to the forest terminal.

We walk for about five minutes and then we finally stop at a waterfall.

"Ok" Rika says

"I'm sorry about what I said about you... I was posed by Dankmon."

"Good... and I'm sorry too...you were right about..." she trails off.

"What? About you ending up like your mom?" I say

Rika smiles "I will make sure that I never end up like my mom...but you were right about me being afraid about having another broken heart." Rika says

"Oh...but I don't think that he'll dump you." I say

"Yeah, but no about you and Kouichi:" Rika says sighing

"He already knows now, Dankmon told everyone" I say sighing

"Ok...but Kouichi must care about you, if he didn't he wouldn't act the way he does around you." Rika says

"Yeah, I guess...we better get back before they send out a search party for us." I say.

As soon as we get back I see Takuya and Zoe asleep on each other. Koji and Kouichi glance at us and me and Rika sat right between them.

"Kiya why were you blushing while you were fighting?" Rika says smiling.

I blush a little "He read my thoughts" I say softly

"About what?" Koji says

(cough) "Kouichi" (cough) Rika says. I blush harder that ever and Kouichi raises his eyebrows.

"Do you hear that?" rika says lying

"Yeah, let's go check it out" Koji says

"What..." Me and Kouichi say

Rika takes Koji's hand "It's ok, I'll make sure that Koji doesn't get kidnapped by evil digimon."

"Like that's really gonna happen, I should be protecting you." Koji said.

"Well this wildcat can take care of herself; now come on. " rice says

I watch as Koji and rika disappear through the bushes.

"So..." Kouich says

"Yeah …um ..about.. what Dankmon said .. I" I pause

Kouichi smiles "You what.."

"Its just that.. ..what he said was true about me liking you.." I say

Kouichi smiles "I guess Koji was right"

"About me and you?" I say

"Yeah I really like you too" Kouichi says blushing.

"I wasn't sure..when we were at the beach you said you'd kiss me out of all the girls..well that's what I was thinking about..what it would be like to.." I say blushing

"You don't have to wonder..." Kouichi says moving closer to me "I'll be glad to show you"

I lean closer to him "Show me" I say. Kouichi pushes my hair back and my lips brush his. I give him a soft kiss and he returns the favor. His arms go around my waist and we go in for a long one. I let my fingers run thorugh his hair and then we finally break apart.

"Do you think we should go look for Rika and Koji" I say

"Not yet they're probably arguing" Kouichi says winking at me.

"Yeah.. " I say resting my head on his shoulder. "Let's give them privacy.

Author's Note: I know this is a little corny it gets more interesting in the next couple of chapters. Please Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Recap)

Rika's P.O.V

"Do you hear that?" I say lying.

Koji soon catches on. "Yeah, let's go check it out" he says.

"What?" Kouichi and Kiya say together

I take Koji's hand "Its ok Kouichi, I'll make sure that Koji doesn't get kidnapped by evil digimon" I say smiling.

"Like that's really going to happen, I should be protecting you" Koji says.

"Well this wildcat can take care of herself, now come on" I say pulling Koji through the bushes.

After me and Koji walk for a couple of minutes we soon get to the waterfall that Kiya and I were at earlier.

"So...what do we do now?" Koji says looking at the waterfall.

"Now we wait, while we're waiting we could get to know each other better." I say

"Ok, how should we start?" Koji says not even glancing from the waterfall

"Just ask me a question" I say

"Ok, what was your dad like" Koji says

I sigh" I really don't remember much about him the only thing that I remember vividly is that chocolate cake that he baked for me when I was 7. My parents divorced when I was born, so the first time I saw him was when I had my 7th birthday and he died the next year" I say trying to hold back my tears.

Koji glanced at me and then back at the waterfall "What happened next?"

"Me and my mom started to move" I say not looking at him "My mom's a model so I moved a lot"

Koji nods "I know what that's like, me and my dad move a lot too. I don't make a lot of friends, so I'm usually a loner"

"Me too" I say sighing "Now for your question...have you ever kissed a girl before you kissed me?

Koji blushes "Yeah…Zoe"

I laugh" You used to like Zoe?"

"Not really...I kissed her when we played spin the bottle" Koji says

"So you've never kissed a girl outside of a game?" I say raising my eyebrows

"No" Koji says "What about you?"

I blushed "Yes I have, more than once actually"

"That's not surprising you're…."Koji trails off

"I'm what" I say curiously

"You're the type of girl who a lot of boys would go for" he says quietly

"You could've just said that I was pretty, you're not so bad yourself for looks either" I said glancing at him "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue" Koji says

"To match your eyes" I say silently gazing at them

"So what's Kiya really like?" Koji says looking at me

"She's super nice, funny, and she wants to be an actress one day, but she's really shy" I said

"They're perfect for each other" Koji says yawning

"We should get back its getting late" I say

"Yeah" Koji says getting up

As soon as we get back to the camp we see that everyone is asleep.

"You know, we never did finish our questions" Koji says

"Oh yeah" I say

"Why were you and Kiya running to the subway?" Koji says curiously.

"Me and Kiya get on the subway when her dad is drunk, so she won't get hurt at home" I say sadly

"Oh" Koji says

"Do you live with just your dad" I say

"No, I live with my step mom too" he says

"Does your real mom own a flower shop" I say yawning

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Koji says surprised

"Kiya and I went there to get flower and Kouichi rang us up" I said

"Well we better get some rest" Koji says lying down.

"Wait!" I say. I quickly slide over to Koji and peck him on the cheek. "Goodnight" I whisper. I then lay down to go to sleep, but before I close my eyes I hear Koji whisper "Goodnight Rika"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kiya's P.O.V

"Kiya, Koji, Kouichi, Takuya, Zoe, Rika wake up!!" Bokomon says.

"Rise and shine legendary warriors!" Patomom and Neymon say together.

After we all woke-up we once again got on a trailmon. We traveled for about an hour or so, until we reached a dark land. There was a huge castle on an enormous mountain.

"This is Lucimon's castle…and this is as far as the trailmon goes" Bokomon says

"So all we have to do is go up the mountain, destroy Lucimonon once and for all, and rescue Nefertimon?" Takuya says smiling "Piece of cake"

"Don't get too cocky….Lucimon is stronger than before, and all of us legendary warriors aren't here either" Koji says

"But instead of J.P and Tommy we have Rika and Kiya" Takuya says "We can take him"

"Well..good luck" Bokomom says

"You're not coming with us?" Zoe says

"No, we have other business to attend to" Patamon says smiling.

"Ready?" Kouichi says smiling.

"You bet" I say a little nervous

"Don't worry…I" Kouichi is cut off by Takuya

"Let's go guys…the fate of the digital world depends on us" Takuya says

"Wow, pressure" I say to myself

We all get out of the trailmon and start toward the mountain.

"Don't you think it'll be faster if we fly?" I say

"All of us can't fly, but…" Takuya trails off

"But we'll make sure we don't drop you" Zoe says taking out her detector, I take mine out.

"Exicute spirit evolution" we say together. Zoe turns into Kazemon, and I turn into Ladalfimon. (For all you people wondering, Ladalfimon can levitate in the air)

Takuya takes out his detector "Exicute beast spirit evolution" Takuya turns into Burning Greymon.

"Wow, we have beast spirits too?" Rika says "I'm going to try mine out right now" Rika says

"Rika…I don't think" Koji says, but Rika can't hear him.

"Exicute beast spirit evolution" Rika says.

Rika turns into a little faerie/human creature. She has bluish-white hair, with matching wings and outfit. She has turquoise eyes and a little tiny turquoise bag. (She's like Tinkerbell but taller)

"Idamon" Rika says. She starts to sprinkle blue stuff on Koji and Kouichi, but then stops.

"Turn into your spirits" Rika says smiling.

Koji and Kouichi do just that. Rika then resumes sprinkling the blue stuff on Koji and Kouichi. Within minutes Koji and Kouichi were flying.

"Wow" Kouichi says

"Now we can get to Lucimon's castle faster" Koji says.

"That won't be necessary" Rika says darkly.

Everyone stares at her.

"Master, they're here" Rika says smiling.

"Thank you, you truly are a faithful servant" Lucimon says

"Of course master" Rika says smiling evilly.

"Rika, why are you doing this?" I say shocked.

"Before you are all destroyed I might as well tell you" she says evilly "First I am Rika, but I'm not"

"That make no sense whatsoever" Zoe says frowning.

"You are said to be intelligent" Rika says and reaches to slap Zoe across the face.

"Don't you dare hurt her" Takuya says "B…."

"Frozen Tundra" Rika says

All of us are put into an ice chamber and we all turn back into our human form.

"Rika snap out of it…it's me Koji" Koji says

"Koji……who's Koji?" Rika says confused.

"No one my dear" Lucimon says "I shall continue your story for you; you see your beloved Rika is mine and you will never see her as she used to be." "Come my queen"

"As you wish master" Rika says. She takes out her detector. "Exicute dark evolution"

"Dark Evolution?" Takuya says. Takuya, Zoe, and Koji all stare at Kouichi.

"I didn't think Rika could do this" Kouichi said "Only cherubimon could do this.

Lucimon raised his eyebrows "Well I'm more powerful than cherubimon and all of you combined, no one can stop me.

"What have you done with Nefertimon?" Koji asks.

"How do you think I got Rika?" Lucimon says laughing. Everyone gasps.

"This can't get any worse" I say softly.

"Oh yes it can" Rika says. She is now a vampire looking creature with blue and white wings.

This is bad, very, very bad

Author's Note: Please Review!!! I need to know whether or not to continue


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Koji's P.O.V

When I saw Rika was working for Lucimon I felt my heart break in two, and my world turn upside down. There was something about her that made me feel this way. Was it her smile that she gave me last night? Was it the way she kissed me the night we played truth or dare? Or was I just going crazy because the whole digital world was going to be destroyed by the girl I rescued and actually was nice to, or am I just mad because she has forgotten me and that I'm nothing more than a name, while Lucimon is her master? Or is it that I love her and even I can't save her?

Zoe's P.O.V

I can't believe Rika was working for Lucimon! We were her friends and she betrayed us. I still can't believe she slapped me, and I even thought she had a thing for Koji, but she probably did it to fool us all. It makes me worry how Kiya is taking this. The whole digital world is going to be destroyed and us along with it.

Takuya's P.O.V

How did she? Why? I can't believe……I thought Rika was our friend! Now she goes crazy and is going to kill us. At least I'll be with Zoe.

Kouichi's P.O.V

Lucimon has the power to manipulate people like me and Rika, but how do we break the spell? It has to be something mental, that's why she's acting so weird. This might work out if we could only get out of here and find Nefertimon, she'll know what to do. I only hope we're not to late to bring her back.

Kiya's P.O.V

I can't believe her…….she's got some nerve. When I find Nefertimon I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. She's probably the one who did this. That is if I live to see her…………

Rika's P.O.V

I must destroy them…..but I have this feeling that I've seen them before…..somewhere. Another thing is there's something about that name Koji…….

Author's Note: Ok this Chapter doesn't say what happened next, but now you have an idea what could happen, or what happened to Rika. Hope you like the end of the story I'll try to update soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't been on here in a while….

Now back to our story

RECAP: "This can't get any worse" Kiya says shivering.

"Oh yes it can" Rika says. She is now a vampire looking creature with blue and white wings.

"And now for the inilation the legendary warriors, revenge is oh so sweet: Lucimon says.

"Koji can I see your scarf?" Kiya says softly.

"Why?" Kogi says taking off his scarf.

"No time just answer this question, do you want to live?" Kiya says dropping his scarf on the ground.

"Yes but…." Koji says.

"Koji…" Kouichi says calmly. "Turn around"

"Why?..." Koji says eyeing his brother. Kiya then takes out a lighter and sets Koji's scarf on fire making a small one person hole in the ground. (It's and ice chamber and heat melt ice)

"I don't know how long this will last but we have to act fast" Kiya says. "Takuya get out of here and set this thing on fire"

"Whatever you say Kiya" Takuya says confusedly. He quickly slides out through the little hole just before it closed up again. He then turns into Burning Greymon and sets the tundra on fire.

"Fools………then must want to see death early" Rika says laughing.

"Zoe, turn into Kazemon and make a hurricane" Kiya says turning to her.

"Yes ma'am" Zoe says turning into Kazemon. "Tempest twist". Kiya quickly turns into Ladalfimon. "Moon's shadow"

Smoke is everywhere and Lucimon and Rika are coughing like maniacs. After the smoke is cleared the Legendary Warriors are no where in sight. All that is left is ashes.

Hope u liked it….:D


	10. Chapter 10

Whew….long chapter

RIKA'S POV

"All that is left are the ashes of my enemies……" Lucimon says laughing.

"Master…where's the fractal code?" I say.

"Probably destroyed by the we now have the digital world at our mercy" Lucimon says holding his hand out tome.

"But master…" I start.

"Enough!!!" Lucimons says angrily. "Forget them"

"Master….I don't understand" I say softly.

"Yes..you do, you care about them" Lucimon says sharply.

"No…I don't!!" I say firmly. "But maybe I should go and guard Nefertimon"

"As you wish" And with that he flys away.

Mean while………

"We're here" Kiya says.

"That was cool how you made us invisible" says Zoe. (Moon's shadow makes her invisible)

"Now lets find Nefertimon" Takuya says. They soon reach a small room that's locked.

"Ahem…." Zoe says. "Hurrican wave"

"Nice" Takuya says grabbing her waist and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Well if you two are done can we go and find Nefertimon and save the digital world??" Koji says annoyed while watching Zoe giggle.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Rika says appearing by the door.

"Please move…we don't want to hurt you" Kiya says.

"Like that's really gonna happen" Rika says rolling her eyes. "Dark Sphere" Koji turns into Beowolfman. "Cleansing light" The two attacks make an explosion, hurting both of them.

"Get Nefertimon I'll hold her off" Koji says. The others go throught the door to find Nefertimon.

"Why are you doing this?" Koji says clutching his arm.

Rika winks at him " Cuz its fun and I'm a very loyal servant to Master Lucimon".

"You betrayed your friends" Koji says. "Frozen Hunter"

Rika dodges it and laughs darkly. "My friends?...I have no friends. It just me, my master, and myself." "Darkest….."

"Cleansing light" Koji says pushing her.

"Ouch!" Rika says clutching her right arm. "That hurt"

"I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't attack us" Koji says. "Do you even remember me?"

Rika pauses "No …..but I've seen you….in a dream." "We were walking together…to a waterfall".

"That wasn't a dream, that really happened" Koji says.

Rika starts to tear up "I don't know who you are…I don't even know who I am anymore"

"You're Rika Moshimoto and you're here to destroy the digital world" A voice says.

"I am?" Rika says sniffling.

"No….you're Rika and you're here to save the digital world." Koji says.

"Fool!" the voice says. Rika falls to the ground in pain.

"Koji …help me.." Rika says gasping.

"No don't touch me!" Rika says. She lets out a murderous scream, and it turns her back into her human form.

"Finally, I'm free!!" Rika says. She stands up and sees herself face to face with the monster that was inside of her. "You!!!" Rika says gritting her teeth.

"Hahaha" the monster says. The monster looks exactly like Rika.

"Now what shall we do with dear Koji" the monster says. Koji is on the floor knocked out.

"When did you do this?" Rika says running over to Koji.

"My dear I didn't do it you did." The monster says smiling sweetly.

"You're the monster not me" Rika says.

"Quite the contrary…my name is Colondramon." Colondramon says.

"What did you say to him?" Rika says.

"Nothing…yet" Colondramon says smiling.

"Yeah…you're not doing anything to him" Rika says grabbing her detector, and turning into Idamon.

"Ha! You think you can defeat me and Lucimon?" Colondramon says smiling.

"Lucimon?" Rika says.

"Yes?" Lucimon says coming in through the door with the others in his arms.

"This was a set up? Rika says with her hands on her hips. "Wasn't it?"

"Yes…my notorious plan" Lucimonsays smiling. "You see I never captured Nefertimon and I sent a fake message to Bokomna to leur you to my castle. I then sent Dankmon to distract you while I got Colondramon to take over Rika. I had first planned for Rika to destroy you so she could be my servant, but I didn't think that Colondramon would loose control." "So now here we all are to see the end of the legendary warriors…two bad the other two aren't here..". All of a sudden Beetleman and Koolimon burst throught the window.

"Wow…great timing you guys" Takuya says.

"Perfect indeed" Lucimon says licking his lips. "Colondramon take care of them."

"Yes master" Colondramon says.

"Oh no you won't!!!" Rika says pouncing on her. "Payback"

"Rika…" Kouichi says.

"Don't worry, she can handle herself" Kiya says. Colondramon and Rika roll on the floor fighting.

"This is for taking over my mind" Rika says kicking Colondramon in the stomach. "This is for hurting my friends" she says twisting Colondramon's arm. Rika laughs "and this is for being a bitch by hurting Koji." Rika says punching her in the jaw.

"OOO that's gotta hurt…remind me never to make Rika mad." Takuya says watching them fight.

"Let's end this" Lucimon says annoyed. "Grand Cross"

"No!!" Kiya says. She quickly escapes from Lucimon and turns into Ladalfimon. "Rika look out".

"Huh..oh" Rika quickly ducks.

"No!!!" Colondramon says as she becomes fractal code.

"Well I was going to destroy her later but like they say no time like the present" Lucimon says. "Dark Anilation" Everybody gasps.

"BOOM!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

The Last CHAPTER!!!!!!!! (tear, tear) I hope ya'll enjoyed my story.

BOOM!!! All the legendary warriors are AGAIN back into their human forms and at Lucimon's mercy.

"Kouichi…are you ok?" Kiya says.

"Yeah" Kouchi says gritting his teeth and clutching his ankle. "I think I twisted my ankle though".

"Well …..the end is near" Lucimon says laughing. "Any last words?"

"Kouichi..I..love you" Kiya says blushing and kisses Kouichi.

"I love you too" Kouichi says kissing Kiya in return.

"Ewww!!!!" says Tommy and J.P laughing.

"Takuya…if we don't get out of here alive…well I just wanted to say..I love you" Zoe says.

"I love you too" Takuya says hugging Zoe. (Corny love lol)

"Rika…."Koji trails off when suddenly; all of their detectors start to glow.

"What now?" says Lucimon.

"Your love for each other has unlocked angel evolution" Bokoman says looking in his book.

"It says only ice, wind, and stars can use it" Patamon says reading over Bokomon's shoulder.

"Me?" Zoe and Kiya say together.

"Yes…and Rika" Bokomon says.

"Let's do this" Kiya says holding out her detector.

"Execute Angel evolution" Rika, Kiya, and Zoe say together. They all turn into angel like digimon. Kiya turns into an angel digimon with purple hair and white wings, Zoe has blonde hair, and Rika has red hair. They all have outfits that match their detectors.

"Dark Anilation" Lucimon says.

"Heaven's arms" Rika, Kiya, and Zoe say. Lucimon takes the hit head on, but mumbles something under his breath and a dark sphere float over towards Koji's direction right before he turned into fractal code.

"Koji!!!!" Rika says knocking Koji out of the way. The dark sphere gives her a shock, which turns her back into her human form.

"Rika are you okay" Koji says not looking at her.

"Yeah…"Rika says not looking at him.

SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Well alls well ends well" J.P says. Everybody just stares at him.

"Hey I just wanted to break the silence" J.P says.

"Well the legendary warriors you have saved the digital world….again" Bokamon says.

"All in a day's work" Takuya says.

"Well we couldn't have done it with our friends Rika and Kiya." Kouchi says.

"It was nothing" says Kiya blushing.

Silent Rika

"Oh yeah….let me introduce you to J.P and Tommy" Takuya says. "J.P, Tommy, Rika and Kiya."

"Hey" Tommy and J.P say smiling.

"Hey" Kiya says. Rika nods. A trailmon pulls up, they says their good-byes and head out. One they get back to the real world their detectors turn back into cell phones. They get off the subway and go separate ways. Zoe and Takuya, Tommy and J.P, and Koji, Kouichi, Kiya, and Rika. The four soon get to a two way street.

"Kiya …are you going home?" Rika says.

"Oh yeah……what time is it?" Kiya says.

"6:30" Koji says checking his cell phone.

"I guess I'll go home" Kiya says a little nervous. (She's afraid her dad might be home)

"Do you want me to go with you?" Rika says.

"No I'll be fine" Kiya says. "Plus your mom is probably worried sick about you".

"Whatever" Rika says. "Bye Kiya"

"Bye Rika" Kiya says.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Kouichi says "I live over this way too"

"Sure!" Kiya says smiling. Kiya says smiling. Kiya and Kouichi walk away together hand in hand.

RIKA's POV

I smile watching Kiya and Kouichi walk away. I then turn to Koji " I guess this is good-bye" I say.

"Not yet" Koji says "I live over this way too"

"Oh.." I say. "Darn"

SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So what happened to you bandana?" I say.

"Kiya burned it" Koji says laughing.

"Well at least now you look less like a dork" I say smiling and watching Koji smirk. We walk a little more and then we finally reach my front door.

"Well here's my stop" I say.

"Well I guess I'll see you around" Koji says staring at the sidewalk.

"Koji" I say my voice shaking a little.

"Yea?" Koji says still staring at the sidewalk. I couldn't get a single word out. My heart was beating extra fast, my breathing was getting heavier, and my cheeks were starting to turn crimson red.

I slowly take a deep breath "Koji I love you….." Koji looks at me and then back at the side walk.

"That's nice" Koji says. Rain starts to fall and I feel like my heart was just broken in two. "I thought he liked me" is all that is running through my head. Rainwater is soaking my hair and my clothes, but all I want to do is run. I just embarrassed myself in the boy that I was crushing on.

"Rika" Koji says taking my hand. "I love you too" The next thing that happened was a shock. He kissed me. KOJI KISSED ME!!!!!!!! All I could say was "wow". Koji smiled at me from under his wet black hair and I smiled back. The rain was getting heavier and people were staring at us like we were crazy but I didn't care. I just wanted this moment to last forever.

THE END!!!!!!!

Lemme kno what u think….REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
